


for the next time you get lonely

by tarialdarion



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Flustered Evan Buckley, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Eddie Diaz, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Buck's sister Maddie owns a sex shop, but occasionally needs a night out. Good thing Buck's ready to step in and man the store.But he definitely isn't prepared for a flirtatious stranger to come in and fluster him completely with his brown eyes and devastating smile.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 422
Collections: Buddie AU fanfics





	for the next time you get lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://eddieevan.tumblr.com/post/189551520254/fic-prompt-008)
> 
> This is 100% [nihilvanum's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilvanum/pseuds/nihilvanum) fault

The bell over the door rang out as someone entered the shop but Buck didn’t bother looking up from his phone as he called out, “Welcome to Pandora’s Box, let me know if you need help. Lube is 25% off for the summer.” He didn’t expect to get a response and returned his full attention back to flipping through Instagram when none was forthcoming. Customers at Maddie’s shop were usually feeling awkward enough that for once minimal eye contact actually helped with sales.

A few minutes into his focused deep dive into Instagram pictures of adorable dogs, he was startled by a low cough in front of the counter. He glanced up and flailed in surprise at the sight of an Actual Adonis in front of him, fumbling to put away his phone and blushing furiously at the involuntary reaction. The man at the counter watched him settle back onto his stool with amusement glinting in his deep brown eyes that were unfairly attractive on his already-too-gorgeous face.

Buck pushed his glasses back into place and couldn’t help how his gaze traveled across the man’s shoulders as he did so, taking in the way his Henley stretched over the obvious muscles. Brown Eyes coughed again, and Buck’s eyes snapped back to meet his, the blush growing warmer on his cheeks.

“C-“ Buck’s voice cracked embarrassingly and he cleared his throat, internally screaming at his awkward behavior. “Can I help you?”

Brown Eyes’ unreasonably soft looking lips twitched up further into a full-blown smirk and Buck thought briefly about gripping the front of that Henley and jerking him over to wipe that amusement off his face with a biting kiss. “I’m looking for some masturbation sleeves or Magic Wand sleeve extensions.”

Buck blinked in surprise at the blunt statement; customers usually aren’t that direct, and he has to ask at least three follow-up questions in order to figure out what they want. “Um, and they aren’t with the wands?” He asked, ignoring the part of his brain that was completely melting down at the way the man’s scruff accentuated his jawline.

“I can barely find those, so I thought I’d come over and see if your beautiful blue eyes could find what I was looking for.” Brown Eyes’ look drifted down along Buck’s figure and Buck felt his gaze like a tangible sweep across his body. Buck knew his eyes were wide at the open flirtation and coughed loudly to cover up how flustered he was feeling.

“Oh, yeah, my sister has a weird organization system.” Buck started walking without looking to see if the customer was following him, internally determining to stop _ogling_ the _customer_. Maddie would kill him if he fucked someone else in the back of the shop.

It only happened _once_ , a year ago during his sex-driven phase, and he was _better than that now_ , Buck told himself sternly.

“So, not your shop then?” Brown Eyes asked, following close enough that Buck caught a slight whiff of his deep aftershave and shivered.

“No, it’s, um, my sister’s. I just close up when she needs to go out somewhere.”

“Unusual family business,” he commented, shoulder brushing Buck’s lightly. Buck felt the warmth from the other man’s body as he drew closer and laughed awkwardly to cover up his need to fold back into that warmth.

“We’re an unusual family, sir.”

“Eddie.”

“What?” Buck turned a corner, finally finding what he was searching for, and glanced at the customer who was still watching him intently.

“My name’s Eddie,” he repeated, smile dancing around his lips.

“Oh, uh, I’m Buck,” Buck replied, coming to a stop in the center of an aisle filled with various kinds of sleeves and toys that he was definitely not imagining a naked and flushed Eddie using while spread out on his bed.

“I know.” Eddie’s smile was amused as he pointed to the nametag Buck forgot he had on. Buck blushed, caught in the magnetic pull that Eddie seemed to have on him.

“I, uh, haven’t seen you in here before,” Buck ventured, still pink under Eddie’s heated gaze and unsure why he couldn’t bring himself to walk away immediately.

“I’m new to town and that can get a little lonely sometimes. My right hand’s getting a little bored,” Eddie said, leaning slightly against a shelf with his arms crossed, biceps pulling at the material of his shirt and meeting Buck’s eyes with a confident smile.

“I know what you mean,” Buck chuckled, looking away and forcing his gaze not to linger on the way Eddie’s jeans stretched over his thighs. Eddie’s stare was still burning into him and Buck cleared his throat

“Well, I’ll, uh, leave you to it,” He said, hopeful that he could make a graceful exit back to the safety of the counter. He turned around to escape, but the rush of adrenaline from this openly flirtatious stranger led to a clumsy exit and he knocked over several fleshlights that came rolling to a stop at his feet.

“Stupid,” he muttered to himself, bending over to grab them, when he heard a soft whisper of “ _Dios_ ” from behind him. He looked back over his shoulder just in time to see Eddie staring at his ass and was suddenly grateful for the decision to wear his tighter pair of jeans this evening.

Eddie’s eyes flicked up to see Buck watching him and a predatorial grin started to form, sending a rush of heat tingling down Buck’s spine. He straightened quickly and ready to flee from the intensity and confidence that Eddie seemed to exude.

“I’ll just,” Buck said, flustered and backing away, adjusting his glasses from where they slid down on his nose, “clean those up later. I’ll be at the counter if you need anything.” He turned again and fled back to ~~definitely not hide~~ behind the counter, relieved to be able to have a moment to breathe. It was a short while before Eddie came walking back, hands full of a Magic Wand and a couple of different sleeves that Buck could barely remember waving towards before his escape.

It became immediately apparent that the stern lecture Buck had given his imagination (and cock) in that short reprieve about how jumping Eddie in the middle of the store was _not_ a good idea was not nearly enough to shut off his hindbrain. An image of a tousled Eddie staring down at him while slowly sliding the sleeve down over Buck’s cock and whispering, “You’re so good for me,” flashed through Buck’s mind, leaving him breathless and hot.

Buck took two deep breaths and searched for something to distract him. Drowning puppies. Grandma’s cigarettes. Maddie and Chim. Ah, that did the trick. Goodbye, boner. Eddie had reached the counter by this point and laid his selections down.

“Did you find what you wanted?” Buck asked, tapping the computer’s touchscreen to open the purchasing software.

“I think I did,” Eddie said, eyes slowly dragging down Buck’s figure, his voice dropping several octaves to a low, husky rumble that had Buck shivering and grasping for the last vestiges of his dignity before he fell to his knees and begged Eddie to ruin him. He reached towards the toys to grab one just to have something to distract him from the look Eddie was giving him.

Buck nodded approvingly at the choice. “Good brand,” he commented absently, focused on breathing and calming down, before the realization of what he said kicked in and he turned dark red again.

“Oh?” Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow, something heated sparking in his eyes, “Speaking from experience?”

“You’re not the only one who gets lonely,” Buck defended, avoiding Eddie’s gaze and the want he knew he would find there. Eddie wasn’t even trying to be subtle and Buck was caught between being half-hard at the blatant lust and the knowledge that Maddie had surveillance cameras. Her smugness and passive aggressive revenge if he fucked a customer would never end. He grabbed Eddie’s choices and started ringing them up.

“Yeah?” Eddie leaned forward, elbows resting on the counter, “I’m surprised.”

Buck jerked up, cocking his head questioningly. “Surprised?”

Eddie smirked, inching forward slightly further into Buck’s space. “Mmhmm,” he hummed, eyes darkening as he watched Buck’s tongue dart out and wet his lips. “You seem like someone who would enjoy a good, hard fucking.”

Oh God.

Buck went dizzy with lust, Eddie’s proximity sending shooting sparks down his spine and a tight curl of _need_ twisting through his gut straight down to his dick. He drew in a sharp breath and couldn’t help the way he swayed forward towards Eddie, tension sparking between them.

The computer processed the purchase with a loud _ding!_ breaking the tense moment and Buck jumped back, still tingling from the anticipation of being close enough to taste that smirk on Eddie’s lips. He turned to the computer, saying loudly, “Would you like to use cash or card today?”

After a moment of silence, he looked over to see Eddie watching him with a contemplative look, a regretfulness pulling down the edges of his mouth as he slid his card through the machine. “Card,” he answered belatedly, curiosity glinting in his features. Buck immediately regretted jumping away so quickly and held Eddie’s stare, letting his eyes briefly flick up to the security camera hanging near the counter. Eddie followed, understanding flashing across his face when he saw the camera.

Eddie smiled at him and Buck couldn’t breathe through the pounding in his chest. “Thanks for your help,” Eddie said with a wink, putting his card away in his wallet.

“Just sign right here.” Buck fumbled the receipt and a pen onto the counter, not wanting to look away from Eddie’s blinding smile. He allowed himself a brief moment to ogle every inch of Eddie’s gorgeous body one last time as he distractedly put the purchases into a bag: Eddie’s muscles moving under his shirt as he scribbled down his signature on the receipt, the tilt of his hips as he stuffed his wallet into his back pocket, the playful grin on his face as he looked up and gave the pen back to Buck.

“See ya around, Buck.” Eddie’s voice was casual, but he flashed a soft smile at Buck as he picked up the bag and turned to leave.

Buck watched him walk out the door, eyes dropping down to take one last look at those powerful thighs wrapped in denim stride away from him. He fell back onto the stool with a deep sigh, regretfully staring down at the traitorous bulge in his pants. After a moment to mourn what could have been, he reached over to grab the receipt off the counter and put it in the box for Maddie, when some writing caught his eye. He turned the receipt over to find written out, in rushed, spiky handwriting:

_915-752-0823. For the next time you get lonely._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com)


End file.
